Movie Release Year Ideas that's MCU, Sony Cinematic Univerese and Canoncial Star Wars
This is first on the Marvel movies whether Sony Marvel Universe or Marvel Cinematic Universe. There should be DC comics DCEU movies like 2 or 3 of them released on those years. This is first on the Marvel movies whether Sony Marvel Universe or Marvel Cinematic Universe. There should be DC comics DCEU movies like 2 or 3 of them released on those years. Release Year Ideas on Marvel Comics films that are Marvel Cinematic Universe and Sony Marvel Universe. Here the Release Year of what's coming out and fan ideas. Here are also those ideas updated to look at below and some that could change on the page. Not known which year to air A-Force TV series on ABC should be. There was an idea for an Invaders TV show but also proposed are Sentry and Secret Invasion as TV shows in the MCU. 2020 Black Widow The Eternals With Maybe Morbius movie and possibly Venom sequel. Also the last X-Men movie that’s X-Men New Mutants that year. Winter Soldier and Falcon TV series that year. 2021 Thor 4 Dr. Strange 2 Spider-Man Homecoming part 3 film that year Shang-Chi movie Should be the year of the Heroes for Hire miniseries with other Marvel shows like Loki and Hawkeye. Jackpot movie for the Sony Marvel Universe. Maybe the Heroes for Hire miniseries could air on F/X or otherwise in 2022. 2022 Ant-Man 3 Black Panther 2 and Captain Marvel 2 on that year. Sequel to Spider-Verse cartoon movie that year with Silver Surfer film and Deadpool 3. Sony Marvel Universe Molten Man Movie. There could be Moon Knight and She-Hulk TV shows to debut that year with Miss Marvel on Disney Plus show that could lead into the New Avengers movie. Maybe F/X could that year have the Heroes for Hire miniseries if it’s not in 2021. 2023 Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3 Sub-Mariner Movie Spider-Man MCU Sinister Six film Blade MCU film that year. For the Sony Marvel movies Silver Sable. Nova Movie Animated Spider-Women movie that year. Also that year the Nick Fury TV series. This is for 2 decades after the premiere of the Daredevil movie there’s the Defenders movie and Daredevil in the Sinister Six film helping Spider-Man against the Sinister Six. 2024 5th Avengers film Heroes for Hire movie Agents of Atlas Movie MCU Fantastic Four Film Uncanny X-Men Movie Also Night watch for Sony Marvel Universe movie along with 3rd Venom movie in the Sony Marvel Universe. Should be Moon dragon TV series that year. 2025 Captain Britain and Black Knight solo movie The Eternals 2 Inhumans Movie Ultimate X-Men film and Kraven the Hunter Movie for Sony. For Sony Madame Web movie. There could that year be the Masters of Kung Fu TV series and Darkhawk. There could be that year Heroes for Hire miniseries that leads into some previous movies if not in the early 2020’s. 2026 Thunderbolts TV series on ABC Ultimate Spider-Man movie Also the X-Men vs. Avengers films by fans together (proposed Hulk vs. Wolverine). Midnight sons Movie 2nd Fantastic Four MCU film. Black Cat Movie for the Sony Marvel Universe along with Moon Dragon TV series. The TV show in the MCU to premiere that year should be Deathlok. 2027 ' ' Star Wars Crossover with the Defenders Scarlet Spider Movie The Incredible Hulk 2 The Eternals 3 Astonishing X-Men Movie Sentry Movie Also that Silke (Sony Marvel Universe)film that year. Red Wolf TV series that year. Maybe even Man-Thing TV series. 2028 Secret Wars Movie (that should be the Dark Avengers film) MCU solo Wolverine movie Alpha Flight Movie Guardians of the Galaxy crossover with Star Wars For the Sony Marvel Universe that year Solo Spider-Gwen Movie. Guardians of the Galaxy/Star Wars crossover movie. Also could be the year of the Stinger TV series. Young Avengers TV series that year too. 2029 Crossover of the Avengers film with Star Wars Astonishing Thunderbolts TV Series on ABC Sony Marvel Universe Sinister Six film. X-23 Movie Captain Marvel 3 Black Panther 3 There should be Power Pack TV show in the earlier 2020’s. In the early 2030’s there should be 2 to 3 MCU 2099 movies a year 2030 Doctor Doom solo film Alpha Flight 2 Solo Howard the Duck Movie Generation X movie that year too. For Sony Marvel a Spider-Verse sequel with a solo Toxin movie. 2031 Nighthawk solo movie (prequel to the Defenders movie) Solo Spider-Woman movie World of Tomorrow Movie X-Men 2099 The Punisher 2099 On that year solo Prowler/Hybrid movie for the Sony Marvel Universe. 2032 Shroud Solo Movie (prequel to Heroes for Hire) Alpha Flight 3 (Namor marries a member of the team as this could also be the sequel to his solo film), Secret Wars 2099 Silver Surfer 2099 The Defenders 2099. Another Spider-Verse cartoon or live action movie with a Sony Marvel Universe film Rocket Racer. 2033 the year to conclude the MCU before a reboot should be X-Force Movie Spider-Man 2099 X-Nation 2099 Avengers 2099 Sony Marvel Universe Sinister Six Sequel. Sometime in the early 2030's for the Lady Liberators TV show that's Disney Plus miniseries. For Star Wars With that in mind, here’s what the next 10 years of the series could look like: New Republic animated series after concluding the Resistance cartoon series. There could be the in the later 2020’s TV series on Disney Plus or ABC or Freeform based on the Rian Johnson trilogy and after the conclusion of Resistance there could be on the Disney Channel the Knights of Ren/New Republic animated series maybe by 2023. Those films by Rian Johnson could be movies that are a month before Avatar sequels released. Rian Johnson trilogy people want cancelled. Maybe earlier in the 2020’s The Kevin Fiege Star Wars film with 2 others to follow. Rian Johnson's first film of the trilogy could either be 2021 or 2027 each films followed after 2 years. The crossover trilogy should be back to back each year in the late 2020's. · 2019: Star Wars: Episode IX · 2020: Maybe no film that year that should've been the Obi-Wan Kenobi Anthology film. There could be part 2 of Star Wars Episode 9 that year if in 2 parts. Possibly Season 2 of the Mandalorian. A new season of the Clone wars. 2021: Obi-Wan Kenobi TV series and maybe Cassian Andor prequel TV series. · 2022: There could that year be the conclusion of the Clone Wars TV series If not concluded in 2020. It should be the Kevin Feige Star Wars film that year. That's the year of the Mace Windu TV series. · 2023: The premiere of New Republic cartoon series. That should maybe be the Luke Skywalker TV series possilbly proposed. · 2024: Maybe debut of TV show that’s Kylo-Ren prequel. Also that year should be the Jedi Rebellion movie . · 2025: Maybe that’s the year to premiere the Yoda Prequel TV show. · 2026: Maybe that year to debut the Darth Bane miniseries. That year the movie that takes place before The Mandalorian and New Republic TV series that's like the Luke Skywalker proposed series. · 2027: For 50 years part of the crossover trilogy The Defenders Crossover that year. · 2028: Part 2 of the Crossover Trilogy that’s Guardians of the Galaxy and Nova. 2029''' The part 3 of the crossover trilogy '''the Avengers crossover of Star Wars. 2030 Fans could come up with this idea for part 1 of a trilogy. 2031 Fans could come up with ideas of Part 2 of a trilogy. 2032 Fans could come up with ideas of Part 3 of a trilogy. Category:Marvel ComicsCategory:Sony Pictures EntertainmentCategory:Sony Pictures Animation filmsCategory:Star Wars MoviesCategory:Star Wars SagaCategory:Star Wars SeriesCategory:Marvel Cinematic UniverseCategory:Spider-Man MoviesCategory:Spider-Man 6 Picture DealCategory:Hollywood